Clan Korval
Korval Lines were *yos’Phelium, the delm’s blood; roughly translated by Jela as "Courier Pilot" *yos’Galan, the traders; *bel’Tarda, the subordinate Line Founded by M. Jela Granthor's Guard. Founding members Cantra yos’Phelium and Tor An yos'Galan. Korval is ships. Korval is also bound to the tree Jelaza Kazone (roughly - Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract) based on a promise Cantra's partner, M Jela, made to the Ssussdriad, as the trees' species is known, when he was stranded on its last home planet. The founding of Clan Korval is described in Crystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31. (Shan gives another briefer account of the founding of the Clan, which differs somewhat in the details, in Conflict of Honors, Shipyear 65, Tripday 143, Second Shift.) The circumstances under which Line bel'Tarda was later brought into the Clan are described in "Heirloom". From Bechimo's Rules Search: : “Tree-and-Dragon” Results: Mark designating Clan Korval, Liaden kin group comprised of founding Lines yos’Phelium and yos’Galan; bel’Tarda later incorporated as minor Line. ALSO Registered Trade Mark of Clan Korval, operating as Korval Trade, Tree-and-Dragon Family, Dragontree Ltd. NEW: Surebleak Clan Loop Unlimited. No Warnings are associated with this Mark.? 15 Korval's home on Liad is the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment given to Cantra and Tor An when Liad was first settled. There are two houses in the valley: Jelaza Kazone, home of yos'Phelium, build around the Tree from which it takes its name, and Trealla Fantrol, home yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 19 The valley is situated just north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 Members Line yos'Phelium * Bindrea yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in a time before Trealla Fantrol was built.Carpe Diem, ch 49 * Cantra yos'Phelium (F) -- 1st Delm. Founding head of the Line. Pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration. * Chi yos'Phelium (F) -- 84th Delm. Twin sister to Petrella. Mother to Kareen and Daav. Deceased on Ganjir. * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 6th Delm.Local Custom, ch 32 First of his Line to bear the name Daav. Eba yos'Phelium's delm''Local Custom'', ch 28 (and also her thodelm? unclear) * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 85th Delm. Lifemated in Mouse and Dragon to Aelliana Caylon. Father to Val Con & Theo. Fourth of his Line to bear the name Daav. * Del Ben (or Del Ban) yos'Phelium (M) -- His misdeeds against Line bel'Tarda required a major Balancing which included bel'Tarda being brought under the Dragon's wing."Heirloom" * Eba yos'Phelium (F) -- In the time of the first Daav, she was publicly flogged by her thodelm, who was also her cha'leket -- that being the least undesirable course of action left open to them by the Clan's enemies. The subsequent Balancing took seven years and resulted in the deaths of all those responsible. * Jen Sin yos'Phelium (M) -- The best Korval pilot of his generation, he was ordered home from the Scouts by his delm to serve the necessities of his clan, and in that service he was lost."The Space at Tinsori Light" * Jeni yos'Phelium (?) -- 9th Delm. Donated land and building for the establishment of the Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9 * Kareen yos'Phelium (F) -- Pat Rin's mother; Daav's sister; Liad's foremost authority on the Code. Not a pilot. * Ker Lin yos'Phelium (M) -- Delm in the 7th century, following his aunt Rinoka. A Seer, who foresaw the outlines of his life as a young man: Scout, lifemate, Delm. Died c. Standard Year 680.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Kin Dal yos'Phelium (M) -- Father of the twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 31 * M. Jela Granthor's Guard (M) -- Cantra's partner and co-pilot and the father of her son. Died before the founding of Korval, but he brought the founding members of the clan together and gave them their purpose, and he is officially recognized as the clan's Founder. * Miri Robertson (F) -- Mercenary soldier, retired. Half of the Current Delm with her lifemate Val Con. Mother to Talizea. Member, by genetics, of the Tiazan line of clan Erob. * Pat Rin yos'Phelium (M) -- Son and heir of Kareen yos'Phelium, brown hair and brown eyes, also known as Boss Conrad on Surebleak (I Dare) * Rinoka yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in the 7th century, preceding her nephew Ker Lin. * Theonna yos'Phelium (?) -- Delm in Standard Year 1143, oversaw the disposition of Tactical Defense Pods 72 to 83''Plan B'', ch 30 * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 2nd Delm. First of his Line to bear the name Val Con,Scout's Progress, ch 5 which comes from the Liaden word for "dragon". Only son of Cantra and Jela. * Val Con yos’Phelium (M) -- 86th Delm, with his lifemate Miri Robertson. Seventh of his Line to bear the name Val Con.Carpe Diem, ch 29 * Wayr yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in 1283, when a contract-marriage between Erob and Korval produced a child for yos'Galan; left a reminder message about the next contract being due in three generation. Shan calls her "Great-great-great Aunt Wayr yos'Phelium".Plan B, ch 5 Line yos'Galan * Anne Davis (F) -- Lifemate of Er Thom; thodelmae. * Anthora yos'Galan (F) -- Dramliza, possibly the most powerful on the planet. Youngest sister of Shan and Nova; lifemate to Ren Zel dea'Judan. Cousin to Val Con. Flutter headed, by her own admission. * Dan Art yos'Galan (M) -- Only survivor of a catastrope that overtook the ship Zipper in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar. * Er Thom yos'Galan (M) -- Son of Petrella; thodelm; Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage. * Larin yos'Galan (F) -- Mother of the twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan. A Healer. * Lisha yos'Galan (F) -- A Master Trader; a contemporary of Del Ben yos'Phelium, it was she who discovered his misdeeds. * Mik yos'Galan (M) -- Son of Anthora. Twin to Shindi yos'Galan. * Nova yos'Galan (F) -- Shan's sister, First Speaker, holding the clan in trust until just recently. * Padi yos'Galan (F) -- Shan's daughter and heir. * Petrella yos'Galan (F) -- Thodelm. Twin sister to Chi. Mother to Sae Zar and Er Thom. Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage ("Pilot of Korval"). Brought back word of the deaths on Ganjir, wounded. * Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza (F) -- Captain of Korval’s trade ship Dutiful Passage, lifemate to Shan yos'Galan. Witch (healer and dramliz equivalent talents), native of the planet Sintia. * Quin yos'Phelium (M) -- Pat Rin's son and heir. * Sae Zar yos'Galan (M) -- Son of Petrella, elder brother of Er Thom. A'thodelm, Master Trader, deceased on Ganjir. Given Thodelm's grace to postpone marrying and producing an heir, with the result that his genes were lost to the clan by his untimely death. * Shan yos'Galan (M) -- Master Trader on Dutiful Passage, healer, lifemate to Priscilla Mendoza, the thodelm of yos'Galan; son of Er Thom and Anne, brother of Nova and Anthora; Val Con's cousin and foster brother. * Shindi yos'Galan (F) -- Daughter of Anthora. Twin to Mik yos'Galan. * Syl Vor yos'Galan (M) -- Nova's son and heir. * Tor An yos'Galan (M) -- Founding head of the Line. Co-pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration. Line bel'Tarda * Luken bel'Tarda (M) -- b. 1315. Sandy haired, buff - good humored face. A Master Merchant, in the business of rugs. Good humored, wins friends in both the Port and City. * becomes foster father of six year old Pat Rim yos'Phelium in 1360. * Has more than one child . When her volunteered to contract marry Syntebra el'Kemin, he told Korval that another child would be no hardship "his eldest is away at school more often than she's home nowadays"Local Custom, ch 39 to be sorted Inas Bhar (Natesa the Assassin) -- Lifemate of Pat Rin; third daughter of Scholar Reyman Bhar. (Veil of the Dancer, Hidden Resources) Ren Zel dea'Judan -- First mate on Dutiful Passage; lifemate to Anthora yos'Galan; dramliza. Talizea -- Daughter of Val Con & Miri References